brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to the Age of Metal
"Welcome to the Age of Metal" is the first mission in Brütal Legend. Story The story begins with Eddie Riggs, who is the best roadie in the world working for the worst heavy metal band, Kabbage Boy. He is seen back stage, tuning his guitar Clementine. Eddie speaks to another roadie, wishing that he was born earlier. Eddie then spots the guitarist on top of the Ormagöden statue from which he soon falls off, forcing Eddie to rush into action to catch both the guitar and its player. After the guitarist runs off, Eddie is crushed underneath the stage, which collapses. Blood spills into his belt buckle, causing Ormagöden to appear, who then kills the band and takes Eddie away. Eddie Riggs is transported back in time to the Age of Metal. He awakens in the Temple of Ormagöden to find three Druids praying in front of a battle axe in the ground. He speaks to them, only to realise that they are deformed demons. Walkthrough After the cinematic is done playing, gameplay begins. The player starts out unarmed, and must retrieve The Separator from out of the ground to continue. At this point, basic melee attack combos and unstoppable axe attacks become available. Once the first wave of druids have been slain, Clementine will appear near where Eddie woke up. The guitar itself has been amplified by the world around it, and is now capable of electrifying and burning enemies from afar. The player can utilise ranged and melee attacks to defeat the remaining Druids that appear. The Earthshaker move can be used to push enemies back and rock the environment by pressing A+X (Xbox), both left and right mouse buttons simultaneously (PC), or X+Square (PS3). Once this is done three times, a cutscene will play. The camera pans out, revealing that the temple is built on a massive pile of bones and skulls. An Overblesser is seen carrying a Battle Nun up the mountain. The Nun can push the player back if her roar is not dodged. After she and the her supporting minions are defeated, the Overblesser can be ridden down the mountain. Once the player reaches the bottom, they will be trapped by four Druids in a barrier. The only way to be escape is to use Earthshaker, thus killing all of the enemies at once. After the dust clears, one robed figure will remain. Once attacked, it is revealed to be Ophelia, a human woman. Double Teams will now be available to the player. They will have to fight their way around the temple, and walk up to the door to trigger the next cutscene. Along the way, the Grand Slam combo is given to the player. Through a hole in the door, Eddie sees a large force of Battle Nuns, Druids, and Hate Cages outside - one tries to claw at him but Ophelia sticks one of her shortswords through its hand, nailing it to the door. They then turn around to examine their surroundings for another way out. Behind the door is a Tab Slab, surrounded by Devil Thorns. These ancient artifacts add new solos to the players playlist. With the newly acquired Relic Raiser, the player can raise the Deuce out of the ground. Pressing RT (Xbox) or R2 (PS3) will accelerate. The player must escape by running over any demon in their path. Ophelia informs Eddie that they have to escape before they close the feeding area gates, which they do not. Ophelia devises to drop the counterweights whilst Eddie kills the remaining Druids. After they are slain, the game's first boss fight commences. A giant Lamprey will appear at the centre of the feeding area, prompting Eddie to jump into the Druid Plow. The boss fight will follow a simple pattern, in which the player has to activate the Deuce's turbo boost just as the Lamprey is about to slam down. Its slam attack is telegraphed by roaring at the player and a subsequent quip from Eddie. Once its attack is averted, the player will have to sever one of the tongues stuck into the ground (Most easily done by driving into it). After all three of the them are severed, the player will have to use Earthshaker to drop the engines, decapitating the beast. Still alive, the Lamprey breaks free, destroying the pillars and gate. Eddie and Ophelia manage to escape in the Deuce. Just as they are escaping, the bridge begins to collapse. The player will have to avoid falling off the collapsing road. The best route to take is to avoid the Hate Cages; they stand on the exact spots that are about to fall. After the player jumps the final ramp, a cutscene will play. The scene then moves back to the temple, where one can see the corpses left in Eddie's wake. A Warfather talks with the Emperor of the demons, Doviculus, speculating on who the killer is. Doviculus, who is examining the blade left behind by Ophelia, declares it is Succoria as he can smell her blood, and that she is back to start a war. The mission "To Bladehenge!" now begins, and the player is free to explore the first part of the world with Ophelia in tow. Soundtrack * Girlfriend -- Kabbage Boy * Children of the Grave -- Black Sabbath * Back at the Funny Farm -- Motorhead Trivia *In the opening cinematic, the guitarist dances in the same way Bobby Zilch does in the video game Psychonauts, another game made by developer Double Fine. *Another nod to Psychonauts, Eddie holding Ophelia to protect her from the debis mirrors the way Raz shields Lily from the falling insane asylum. *The Kabbage Boy stage and the alter Eddie awakens on are thematic parallels of each other. **The three band members Ormagöden kills are replicated in the three priests Eddie kills. **The screaming fans of the concert are replaced with rows of silent skulls. **Eddie awakens in the same place on the alter where Ormagöden laid him down on the stage. **Rows of candles replace the footlights. **Eddie saves his guitar from being broken by the guitarist. He latter saves it from being stabbed by a priest. **The image of the concert disappears in a fade to white, and the alter appears from a black fade. *Eddie's use of Earthshaker to destroy the Temple of Ormagöden seems to give literal life to the phrase "bring the house down." *The manner in which Eddie and Ophelia jump out of the gate is an allusion to the cover art for the Meat Loaf album, Bat Out of Hell. *This mission serves as the tutorial on Eddie's basic abilities. Gallery Ormagoden Ruins.jpg Axe Druids.jpg|Three Druids are worshiping The Separator. Eddie Master.jpg Axe Pull.jpg|Eddie pulls The Separator out of the ground. Axe Clash.jpg Ophelia Clash.jpg|Ophelia reveals herself to Eddie. Eddie Slaying Hot Girls.jpg| Demon March.jpg|A large group of Druids (with a Battle Nun and Hate Cage in the background) march on Ophelia and Eddie's position. Druid Stab.jpg|Ophelia stabs a Druid's hand with one of her Swords. Eddie Art.jpg Deuce Engine.jpg Deuce Funny Farm.jpg Lamprey.jpg|The dreaded Lamprey. Category:Missions Category:Story Missions Category:Tutorial Missions Category:Boss Battle Missions